Years Too Late
by Silent Rush
Summary: Sequel to 'The Girl Everyone Loved'. Almost a decade after Sydney broke up with Vaughn, their lives crash back together, wanted or not. Secrets are revealed, and truths come out. R & R, thanks! :) NEW CHAPTER Finally! Its back with a full length chap
1. Old Friends

After leaving the SD-6 building, Sydney walked down the streets until she came to a building she thought she had known.  She walked inside and right up to the front desk.  The receptionist looks up in disdain at Sydney.  Her red hair has dried stringy and her cheek is puffed up from her pulled teeth.  There is blood on her lips and her black combat outfit was rumpled.

"May I help you?"

" I need to speak to the director. Mr. Devlin."

" I'm sorry, Mr. Devlin is not available. May I leave a message?"

" Tell him he has a walk-in."

The receptionist picks up the phone, dialing a number while keeping her eye on Sydney as if she will kill her right there.

"We have a walk-in for Mr. Devlin. Yes."

She gets up and walks around the desk to Sydney.

"Come with me, please."

Sydney nods and follows the receptionist through the lobby while walking across the CIA label on the floor.

"Hey Mike?"  Eric Weiss pokes his head in his friend's office. Michael Vaughn sits as his desk flipping a coin in his fingers while looking distractedly at the distance.  "Mike?"

"Yeah?"  He looks up suddenly and smiles at Weiss.  "What's up?"

"We just got a walk-in and Devlin wants me to handle it.  But afterwards, do you want to go and get a pizza.  I'm in the mood for lots of meat."

"Sure."  Vaughn grinned at his best friend's love of food.  "Have fun."

"Thanks."  Weiss rolled his eyes and left.  

Vaughn's thoughts rolled back to the grinning brunette he had been thinking about before his buddy walked in.  God he missed her.

"Agent Weiss, thank you for coming."  Director Devlin smiled grimly at the flamboyant agent who stood before him.  "I have just finished my briefing with the young woman."  He handed Weiss a thick pad of used legal paper.

"What's this?"  Weiss turned the pad with a confused look on his face.

"Her statement."  Devlin nodded grimly at the shocked Weiss before he left.  After recovering, Weiss walked into the conference room where the woman was being kept.  He grinned as he saw the back of her head.

Her hair was bright red.  She was dressed all in black.  Weiss guessed she was tall, and thin but obviously strong.  He walked around the table.

"Hello, my name is…" He was just about to sit down when he saw her face.  Instead he completely missed the chair and fell to the ground.  The woman gasped and hurried over to help him up.  When their eyes met, shock was evident on both people's face.

"Been a long time Eric."  She helped him up and he realized how much the shy, funny girl he had once known had changed.  She had grown into a strong woman.

"You too.  Sydney."


	2. Flashbacks To Bad Times

For the past three hours, Weiss had sat opened mouthed as he listened to Sydney talk about what had happened to her for the past seven years.

Sydney Bristow, the sweet and innocent young high school student who had become his friend and the love of his best friend's life, was a spy.  And not even for the good guys.

Sydney had been recruited by an agency called SD-6, or cell 6 of Section Disparue-the section that has 'disappeared".  They pose as a black-ops division of the CIA, telling their employees they are serving their country.  When in fact they are helping the enemy, a terrorist group known as The Alliance.  

Sydney had just recently learned the truth and was determined to take down SD-6.  She had been engaged Danny Hecht, her boyfriend before Vaughn (which was a story all its own) when she told him the truth.  SD-6 found out and had him killed.  Sydney had then refused to come back to work and Sd-6, believing that she was rouge, tried to have her killed.  

Sydney's MIA father then came to her rescue and told her the truth about SD-6, about her boss Arvin Sloane and about how he also worked for SD-6.  Sydney then taken her best friend's sister's passport and secretly went to recover a machine her boss, Arvin Sloane wanted, to earn back his trust, getting herself tortured in the process. 

She had then requested time off and came to the CIA headquarters in LA to turn herself in and offer her services as a double agent.

"Wow."  Breathed Weiss.

Sydney tried to smile, but failed as her mouth hurt too much.

"You've been busy."  Weiss flipped through the legal pad weighted down with her statements, even though he already knew it off by heart.

"I guess."  Sydney sighed.  "What about you?  CIA was no where near what I expected."

"Hey!"  Weiss looked offended.  "I'll have you know I am a faithful civil servant for a very low wage."

They both laughed, ignoring Weiss's accidental comment of 'faithful civil servant' as a reference to Sydney's job.  Just as the two clamed down there was a knock on the door and to Sydney's complete surprise, Vaughn poked his head in.

"Hey Eric, sorry to interrupt but Devlin said I could intervene since we were supposed to go for…" He stopped dead and walked into the room fully as he saw Sydney.  His mouth dropped open and his eyes were full of surprise.  "Syd?"  He whispered.

Flashback

"I can never forgive you for this Michael."  Vaughn cringed as Sydney said his name.  Tears were running down her face as she got worked up.

"Syd, baby, I…"

"Don't Vaughn, this time you've gone to far.  I trusted you and you betrayed me."

"Sydney if you would let me explain…"

"No Michael."  Sydney let her guard down and she seemed so small and venerable to Vaughn.  "It's over."  With that Sydney turned and walked away, forever.

EndFlashback

"Vaughn?"  Sydney gasped in surprise.  She started to breath heavily and jumped up.  "I…I have to go."  She pushed past Vaughn and hurried out into the corridor.  Before she could get very far, two guards clotheslined her and Sydney slammed into the floor.

She groaned and rubbed her head.  Weiss and Vaughn, who had come out of the conference room, watched in shock as Sydney slowly pulled herself to her feet and face the guards.  

One now had a teazer rod and one a Billy club.  Both moved towards Sydney warily.  But before either knew what had happened, Sydney had them both on their backs and was running down the hallway.  Weiss and Vaughn ran after her but stopped as they saw her frozen in the middle of the main room, surrounded by people.  They pushed their way to the front of the circle to see Jack and Sydney Bristow facing it off.

"Why didn't you tell me?"  Asked Jack.  Usually he would have ushered Sydney into a private room to talk, but this time seemed to be an exception.

"Tell you what?  I wanted to stop living a lie and fight for the good side.  All these years you've known, but you've never extracted me."  Sydney was seething with anger.  Her body was practically shaking.

"I couldn't at the time.  I didn't even know.  Sloane had you recruited without my knowledge.  Sydney, if I had known…"

"You would have what?"  Sydney glared at her father.  "Asked Sloane to fire me and leave me alone, so I would never know what a terrible person you really are?"  

Before Jack could answer, Devlin made his way into the crowd.  "Ms. Bristow.  If you could please follow me to my office, Agent Weiss you as well."  As he passed Jack, he talked quietly.  "We'll talk later."

"Eric."  Vaughn grabbed Weiss's arm before he followed the other two.  The crowd had slowly begun to dissipate.  "Talk to me after?"

"Yeah, of course."  Weiss smiled grimly and turned, leaving a very confused Vaughn all by himself.

"Now, Ms. Bristow."  Devlin walked around his desk and sat down.  Sydney reluctantly sat across from him and Weiss sat beside her.  "Although we are just beginning to confirm your rather long, but excellent statement.  I would like to personally inform you that we have a spot open for you here in the agency.   In fact, I would be very disappointed if you decided to with draw your offer."

"I will take down SD-6, with or without the help of the CIA."  Sydney's jaw was set.  Devlin silently remarked to himself how similar the Bristow's seemed to be.

"Excellent.  Exactly what I wanted to hear."  Devlin picked up a folder he had brought with him.  "Your father is as you know our other double agent within SD-6."

"Yes."

"You will have to work with him from time to time."

"I know.  Business is business."

"Yes, well."  Devlin sighed.  "You will report to a handler.  You will make a drop consisting of a plain brown paper bag, writing the missions you receive on it and dropping it at a prearranged point.  The rest your handler will inform you of.

"You will receive a secure cell phone from the CIA, along with other things to be later discussed.  Now, about your handler.  It is clear that you and Agent Weiss have some sort of connection, but is it possible for the two of you to work together?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Good."  Devlin stood and walked over to Sydney, who stood as well.  He held out his hand, and they grasped hands.  "Welcome to the _real_ CIA."


	3. Visiting The Past

Vaughn and Weiss sat at a table in Tony's Pizza Parlor eating pizza.  More correctly, Weiss was eating and Vaughn was watching Weiss.  After a while, Weiss put down his pizza and looked at his friend.

"She's fine."

"Right."  Vaughn tried to look like he didn't care.  "I mean, a lot of time has passed.  She's probably moved on by now…" Vaughn picked at his pizza.

"She was engaged Mike."  Vaughn's head shot up.

"Was?"

"SD-6 killed him because Sydney told him she worked for a black-ops division of the CIA."

"Wow."

"Yeah, and that's just the beginning."  Weiss took a sip of his beer.  "She's changed a hell of a lot and been through a hell of a lot."

"Like what I put her through."  Vaughn let his head fall into his head.

"No Mike.  You didn't do anything wrong.  Sydney just never got to learn the truth."

"You'd think after nine years someone would have told her."

"Or she would have tired to find out."  Pointed out Weiss.

"She's not to blame.  I mean what she saw…she had every right to think what she thought…"

"You could try and talk to her."  Weiss took a bite of his pizza.  "Straighten things out."

"She just lost her fiancé, she learned she had been lied to, her father's true past came out.  I don't think she'll be wanting to talk to me right now."  Vaughn and Weiss got up, paid and head outside.  They started to walk down the street.

"You never know."  Weiss looked to Vaughn.  "Come on, she's living with Francie and I've got their address."  He wiggled his eyebrows as Vaughn.  "I'll come, we'll say we wanted to catch up."

Vaughn finally smiled and relented.  "Ok."

"Great, come on."  Weiss slung his arm around Vaughn's shoulders.  "It'll be worth it.  You'll see."

"Syd."  Francie walked into Sydney's room.  "Will's here."

"Okay."  Sydney walked out of the joining bathroom.  Her hair was freshly washed and back to its natural brown.  The CIA dentists had done wonders in hours on her teeth, all she needed was a pain killer every hour for the next few days.  She had changed into a pair of loose, black, sweatpants and a red tank top.

"Hey, you okay?"  Francie looked at her best friend who looked tired and sad.  Losing Danny had been hell on Syd and all she wanted to do was take that pain away from her.

"Yeah, I'm…" Suddenly Sydney couldn't hide it anymore, she just let everything break loose in the form of tears.  Her body shook as she remembered Danny's death, her father's betrayal, the truth about SD-6 and everything that had happened through the past few weeks.

"Oh, Syd."  Francie rushed to her friend and folded her up into her arms.  They fell to the floor as Sydney lost the strength to stand.  Francie rocked Sydney back and forth, making shushing noises to her friend.

"Francie, Syd?"  Will ventured into the room to find his best friends, but didn't expect the scene he found.

Francie looked up at him with tears running down her face as she rocked a sobbing Sydney while they sat on the floor.

"Oh guys."  Breathed Will.  He got down on his knees and hugged his two girls.  "It' gonna be okay.  We'll get through this together."

After a few more minutes of crying, Sydney sat up, wiping her eyes.  They all got up and Sydney was squished in a huge hug.  They all began to laugh as they looked at each other's tear stained faces.

"Thanks guys."  Sydney wiped her eyes once more and the three headed out to the kitchen.  "I think I just need to cry.  I haven't really been able to do that."

"That's what we're here for."  Will smiled and put his arm around Sydney's shoulder.  "Of course the part about me crying with two women will be left out of future stories."

"Sure Will."  Francie and Sydney shared a laugh, while Will looked like he was about to plead.

"Oh come on guys…"

"You know what we need."  Francie opened the fridge.  "Beers."  She pulled out three and Sydney and Will followed her out to the patio through the living room.  They settled on the cushioned seats and began to talk about the past.

An hour later, the three were all respectively drunk, and having a good time for the first time in weeks.  Sydney jumped up as she heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it."  She left her laughing friends on the living room floor and bounded to the door.  She pulled it open and burst into laughter.

Vaughn and Weiss who stood on Sydney's front porch, looked at each other nervously.  Sydney was almost on her knees, she was laughing so hard.

"Uh, hey Syd."  Weiss made a little wave with his hand.  "We just came to say hi, but if now isn't a good time…"

"NO…NO!"  Sydney said between laughs.  Although she had no idea why, Sydney was all right with Vaughn being there.  "It's great.  Come in."  She calmed down a little and ushered the two into the living room.  

"Who is it Syd?"  Will was sitting upside-down on one of the living room chairs and fell over as he saw Weiss and Vaughn.  

"Omigod!"  Screeched Francie.  She jumped up and raced over to the guys and hugged them hard.  When she pulled back, she smiled warmly at them.  "Eric and Michael.  Michael and Eric."

"Hey Francie."  Vaughn smiled.  "It's been a while."

"I know."  Francie put her hand on her chin in deep thought.  "Haven't talked really since that wedding back like three years ago.  Who was that?"

"My sister."  Supplied Vaughn.

"Right!"  Francie's face lit up.  "I love her."

"So do I."  Smiled Vaughn.

"France, stop bothering the guys."  Will came up behind them and handed Weiss and Eric beers.  "Come, sit..."

"Talk!"  Yelled Francie as she sat down beside Vaughn on the couch.

"And be merry."  Giggled Sydney as she plopped down beside Weiss on the floor.

"Well at least we know the root of the problem."  Grinned Weiss as he eyed the empty beer bottles around the floor.

"We've been having a party for Syd."  Smiled Francie.  "She's been feeling down.

"Her fiancé just died."  Said Will.  "Ow."  He rubbed his shoulder where Francie had punched him.  She glared at him and motioned towards Sydney who had seemed to of lost of her happiness.

"I miss Danny."  She murmured.  "He was gonna be a doctor."  She looked over at Vaughn, who looked up in surprise.  He had known she was engaged, but to Danny.  They broke up in high school, before he and she…

"His little brother has a brain problem, and Danny wanted to find a way to help him."  She stared past Vaughn for a minute before she got up.  "I need some air, but I don't think I should go alone.  Vaughn?"

He looked up in surprise, as did everyone else.  No one was quite sure how it was all right he was there, as no one had forgotten what had happened, but he was.

"Uh, sure."  He got up and followed Sydney out to the patio.  Will watched them go.

"Don't we hate him?"  He looked very confused.

"No silly."  Francie yawned and laid her head in Will's lap.  "Only Sydney does."

"Oh, alright."  Will didn't look happy but looked too confused to go on.

"It has been too long."  Remarked Weiss as he sipped his beer and remembered the better times of high school.


	4. Fixing The Past

"Humph."  Sydney flopped down on one of the stone benches and sipped her beer.  Vaughn sat down beside her.  For a few minutes they said nothing.  Then Sydney turned and examined Vaughn's face before talking.  "Well, you were right about one thing."

"What's that?"  Vaughn was so happy to be back around Sydney but couldn't help but remember all the things between them.  He wanted to ask about Danny but was afraid to spoil the moment.

"You said that where ever I was, you would be too."

"Yeah, I guess it turned out like that."   Vaughn studied Sydney.  She looked more tired than she used to, older, and definitely more beautiful.

"Don't."  Sydney's face turned dark.

"Don't what?"  Vaughn, on reaction, moved to tuck a stray hair behind Sydney's ear.  As he did he caressed her cheek and was surprised when she leaned into his hand.  Then she suddenly pulled away and jumped up, pacing and fanning herself.

"It's really hot."  She muttered.  Sydney pushed her hair back from her face and Vaughn couldn't help but smirk.  "You're doing it again."

"Doing what Syd?"

"That!"  Sydney pointed at him accusingly.  "Acting as if nothing has changed…as if…as if you didn't…" Silent tears started to spill from her eyes.

Worried, Vaughn jumped up and covered the distance between them.  His forehead creased as his worry grew.  Sydney sighed and ran a small hand over the wrinkles in his brow almost lovingly, as if she always did.  Vaughn's eyes widened a little, as he realized, not for the first time, that his feelings for Sydney had never changed nor faltered.

"I'm sorry."  Whispered Vaughn.  "I'm sorry you've had to go through all this, I'm sorry for not telling you the truth, for letting you believe for nine years…"

"What?"  Sydney looked confused.  "Vaughn…?"

"No, let me explain."  He sat Sydney down on one of the benches, and sat beside her.  "Do you remember the week after the prom…?"

"Oh, Vaughn."  Sydney tried to get up and leave, but he pulled her back down.

"Sydney, please, just let me explain.  Then if you want you will never have to see me again…"

"Vaughn…" Whimpered Sydney.  Fresh tears sprung to her eyes  "Don't…"

"It was a week after prom, a week after we first made love…"

Flashback

"Hey."  Vaughn rolled over onto his side and smiled as he saw Sydney.  She was on her stomach, watching him.  They were in her bed, since her dad had gone away on a business trip, they had the whole house to themselves.

"Hey."  Sydney smiled.  "I like this."  She turned on to her side as Vaughn moved to support his head with his arm.

"What?"  Vaughn reached over with his free hand and pushed a stray hair from her face.

"Waking up next to you."

"I know."  Sydney grinned and the two leaned in to kiss.  Just before their lips met, a sharp ring sounded.  Each slumped back in defeat.

Vaughn rolled out of the bed and hurried across the room in his boxers and pulled his cell phone out of his pant's pocket.  "Hello?"  He turned and smiled at Sydney who had gotten out of bed and was pulling on shorts and a tank top.

"Mike, hey.  Where are you?"  Weiss's voice sounded hurried over the phone.

"Eric, hey."  Sydney's head shot up at the mention of his name and she smiled, and then signaled she was going downstairs.  After she left, Vaughn started to get on his clothes and spoke to Weiss.  "Hey man, what's up?"

"Oh I don't know…Alice's dad's funeral."

"Shit."  Vaughn searched frantically around for his wallet and keys.  He took a quick look at the clock.  "It's nine already.  Jeez, Syd and I must have…"

"Mike, normally I would love to go into a long discussion of your…extracurriculars."  The sarcasm was evident in Weiss's voice.  "But now is not the time."

"I know."  Vaughn sighed angrily.  "Look, can you pick me up at my house in…" He checked the watch his father gave him, then remembered it was broken.  "Thirty minutes?"

"Sure."  Weiss sighed.  "Have you told Syd where you're going?"

"Not exactly."  Vaughn hurried down the stairs.  "I gotta go, meet me at my house.  Bye."

"Mike…" But Weiss was cut off as Vaughn turned off his phone.  He walked into the kitchen and kissed Sydney on the mouth as she was pouring coffee.  She grinned.

"Hey, I know you."

"Hey."  Vaughn smile and sat down at the table, pulling on his shoes.

"I'm gonna make pancakes…hey where are you going so fast?"  Sydney frowned at Vaughn's freshly tied runners.

"I'm sorry baby, I gotta go." Vaughn got up and kissed Sydney goodbye.  "I'll call you."  He hurried out the kitchen door.

"Bye."  Said Sydney dejectedly as she slumped into a chair and cringed as the door slammed.

Vaughn was uncomfortable.  He had been at the funeral for over three hours, longer than he had expected.  Finally he got up and followed the line of people who were paying their respects and heading out.  When he finally got to Alice, his heart broke.

Alice looked terrible, all torn up and her eyes were red from crying.

"Michael?!"  Alice looked up in surprise.  "I didn't know you were coming."

"You father was a great man."  Was all he could get out.

"Thank you."  Alice smiled and looked around.  "Do you think we could go somewhere and talk?  Maybe have a coffee, catch up?"

Vaughn wasn't sure.  He wanted to go home and call Sydney, to apologize for running out on her.  But Alice looked so sad and hopeful at the same time.

"Sure."

"Great."  Alice's face considerably happier.

"So he just left?"  Francie and Sydney were walking around Main Street after they had finished shopping.

"Yeah."  Sydney sipped his coffee.  "But I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason, that he will tell me…"

"Syd, honey."  Francie was staring across the street, eyes wide.

"Wha…" Sydney turned and dropped her mocha in shock.  Across the street Vaughn, dressed in a black suit, was kissing a woman in a black dress.  "Omigod.  Francie?"  Tears sprung to her eyes

"Let's go sweetie."  Francie cast one more look at Vaughn then hurriedly ushered a sobbing Sydney away.

"Syd?"  When no one answered the Bristow's front door, Vaughn opened the door and walked in.  "Sydney?"  He walked further into the house and found Sydney curled up on the couch, staring at the fire.  Vaughn walked over and knelt in front of her.  "Hey Syd…Syd?"  She kept looking at the fire, and for the first time, Vaughn noticed her red and blotchy face.

"I saw you."  Was all she said.  Sydney's voice was laced with pain, anger and hate.

"Syd, what?"

"Today, with your little slut."  Sydney got up and started to push Vaughn backwards.  "How long, huh Michael?  How long have you been seeing her and me at the same time?"  When he didn't answer, Sydney got louder.  "I can never forgive you for this Michael."  Vaughn cringed as Sydney said his name.  Tears were running down her face as she got worked up.

"Syd, baby, I…"

"Don't Vaughn, this time you've gone to far.  I trusted you and you betrayed me."

"Sydney if you would let me explain…"

"No Michael."  Sydney let her guard down and she seemed so small and venerable to Vaughn.  "It's over."  With that Sydney turned and walked away, forever.

Vaughn stared after Sydney as she ran upstairs.  He had no choice, he walked out of her house and out of her life.  Half way down the street he collapsed on the curb, crying.

EndFlashBack

"Of course I remember Michael."  Tears flowed freely down Sydney's face.  "How could I not remember the day you broke my heart into a thousand pieces."

"Syd… you never found out what happened that day.  I should have told you where I was going that morning.  I shouldn't have rushed out the door.  I should have done so many things differently, but I didn't."  Vaughn breathed in.  Sydney's face had gone from tears to intense curiosity in a matter of seconds.  That's my girl.  He thought.

"Vaughn, what do you mean?"

"That day Sydney, was the day of Alice's father's funeral.  She was my girlfriend before…well before you came into my life.   Her father had been like a father to me and I felt that I needed to pay my respects.  Not to Alice, but to her father.  Sydney, she asked if we could go out for coffee.  She was in so much pain.  I didn't realize how big of a mistake I had made till we were walking.

"All I wanted to do, the only place I wanted to be…was with you."  Sydney's eyes softened.  "I told Alice that I had to go, that I had someone waiting.  Sydney, she said she understood, but only asked one thing, a hug.  That's what you saw.  Not me kissing her, I would never betray you.  Sydney I loved you then with all my heart…" Vaughn took a deep breath.  "I have never stopped loving you."

TBC


	5. Old Thoughts

Sydney's eyes went wide and tears began to fall from them.  She half smiled and Vaughn's heart fluttered.  Just as Sydney opened her mouth to say something…her beeper went off.

"Oh god."  Sydney frowned at the beeper.  "I told them I wanted a week…off."  Sydney stared down at her beeper with a shocked expression on her face.

"What is it?"  Vaughn was anxious to know who had interrupted their conversation.

"Work."  Whispered Sydney.  She jumped up, wiping her tears away and headed back inside.  Vaughn followed her.

"Sydney, we weren't exactly finished."  Sydney turned back to him with a hurt expression on her face. 

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."  Francie, Will and Weiss all looked up as the two entered the living room.  "I'll…I'll call you."  With that Sydney grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

"What happened?"  Weiss got up and looked concerned.

Vaughn sighed and ran his hands through his hair and over his face.  "We were talking.  I explained what really happened all those years ago…"

"Wait."  Francie stood up, suddenly very sober.  "What do you mean, what really happened?"

"What you and Syd saw that day was me comforting a friend whose dad had just died."

"You mean you weren't cheating?"  Asked Francie.

"No."  Said Vaughn.

"Wait, Vaughn cheated on Sydney?"  Will looked up. 

"Do you remember the summer after grade 11 when Syd was practically comatose?"  Vaughn's heart sank at Francie's question to Will.

"Yeah."  Suddenly it was like a light bulb went off in Will's head.  His face darkened at he looked at Vaughn.  "Oh yeah."

"Okay."  Sighed Francie as she turned back to Vaughn.  "If you knew the truth, why wait nine years?"

"I was scared."  Vaughn knew in his heart it was his fault.  "I didn't think Sydney would ever forgive me."

"Maybe it was better you didn't."  Sighed Will.  "Or she wouldn't be where she is today."

Inside Vaughn felt terrible.  He could've prevented Sydney's pain.  Weiss saw his buddy falling and quickly covered. 

"You mean she would have never been able to reconcile with Danny if Vaughn had told her the truth.  Not her job?"

"Uhn, her job."  Francie groaned and flopped on the couch.  "NO matter what, Sydney caused that one by herself.  I swear that bank has been watching her forever, just waiting to make her life a living hell."

Weiss was glad to see that Vaughn believed Francie, but he knew it would take a talk with Sydney to really clear everything up.

Sydney stepped out of the elevator and waited fro the scan to finish, before walking into the SD-6 headquarters.  She walked quickly through the desks and into the briefing room.  She glared angrily at Arvin Sloane as he smiled at her.

"I asked for a week off.  I believe that to be a understandable request considering what I went through for the company."

"It is good to see you back to your normal self, Sydney."

"Sloane, I…"

"Emily asked me to ask you to come over for diner."  Sydney stopped short.  She eyed Sloane before she smiled thinly.

"Tell Emily I'd be delighted.  Is that all?"

"No, actually."  Sloane motioned for Sydney to sit.  Begrudgingly, she did.  "We have received some very disturbing news."

"What is it?"

"Two hours ago, we received Intel that one of our operatives has been captured and is being tortured for information."

"I don't mean to be blunt, but that is a common occurrence with SD-6 operatives, why is this one different?"

Sloane looked at Sydney curiously.  "Do you remember an agent named Noah Hicks?"

Sydney felt as if for the second time tonight, her whole world dropped out form under her.

The next day Francie wandered into her best friend's room and was surprised to find her not a sleep, but packing.

"Sydney."  Francie flopped down on the bed with a frown.  "I thought you asked for the week off."

"This isn't business."  Francie noticed Sydney's tear stained face and she relented.

"Oh Syd, what is it?  You dad?"

"No, no.  An old friend was attacked, I'm going to go and see him.  I shouldn't be more than a few days."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"As much as I would."  Sighed Sydney.  She sat down beside her friend and laid her head on Francie's shoulder.  "My plane leaves in an hour and you have work."

"I know."  Sighed Francie.  Just then the phone rang and Sydney reached over and picked it up.

"Joey's Pizza."

"Wrong number."  She put down the phone and got up.  "I'm going to head out.  I'll see you when I get back."

Francie nodded and embraced Sydney.

"Stay safe sweetie."

As Sydney walked into the enclosure where in the old warehouse she had been told to meet Weiss in, Sydney was shocked to see her handler was not there.  Instead, Michael Vaughn waited for her.

"Hello Sydney."

"Vaughn."  Sydney took a deep breath in.  "Where's Weiss?"

"He got held up."  Vaughn knew Sydney didn't believe him, but he pressed on.  "Paper work.  Look, we heard about your rescue mission."

"To Germany."

"Yes.  We went back through your statement and found information about Agent Hicks."

Inwardly Sydney breathed a sigh of relief.  It was a good thing she had never mentioned her brief love affair with Noah to anyone.

"He also has no knowledge of the true nature of SD-6, but we can't be sure.  The CIA is going to extract him on his way to SD-6.  Sloane wants your safety and has ordered you different cars…"

"Wait.  You're going to extract Noah?"

Vaughn looked at her questioningly.  "Noah?"

"Agent Hicks.  This could affect him in huge ways.  We don't know if he is mentally stable or even if he is alive after what they have done to him."

"Syd, calm down."  Vaughn moved forward and placed his hand on Sydney's arm.  "It's going to be okay."

Sydney sighed and put on a brave smile.  "I know."  She looked at her watch.  "I have to go.  Dixon will be wondering…"

She made to move but Vaughn kept his hand on her arm.

"Syd…" Seeing that now was not the time, Vaughn sighed.  "Come home okay."

What happened next made Vaughn's heart soar.  Sydney smiled like she used to when they had been going out.  It was one of her 'I have a little secret' happy smiles.

"I will."


	6. Old Friends

"All right, I'm going in."  Sydney clicked off her ear com and walked into hell.

The large ballroom had been decorated in red and gold tapestries along with vibrant balloons.  Sydney was dressed in a flowing red ball gown, black feathered mask and curling blonde locks.  She mingled with the foreign guests but made her way to the washrooms.  Instead of going in, she headed down a long corridor and down an elevator to the basement.

Once there, Sydney passed doors until she came to 4747.  She then picked the lock and hurried in.  What she saw made her sick.

Noah Hicks hung in the middle of the room, suspended by his hands from the ceiling.  He wore nothing but remnants of trousers and was beaten black ands blue.  There were several cuts bleeding on his arms and legs. 

As he realized he was not alone, Noah raised his head.  He didn't recognize Sydney.

"I don't care if you've got a chainsaw you Russian bastards.  I'm not giving you any information."  He looked up and through blurry eyes he was able to notice it was his captors.  "Who's there?"

Sydney ripped off her mask and dried her silent tears.  She rushed forward and began to unchain Noah.

"I am an American Agent.  I've come to take you home."  Noah fell as his last wrist was undone and he slumped onto Sydney.

"Syd…?"  Was all he muttered before he fell into unconsciousness.

"Yeah, I'm here Noah."  Sydney adjusted his weight on her and clicked back on her com-link.  "Dixon, I've got him.  Meet me at the north exit in ten minutes."

"Gotcha bluebird."  Came her partner's voice.  "Come on home."

On their private jet back home, Sydney sat beside Noah who had just been bandaged up and was still asleep.  Dixon entered and watched her as she held Noah's hand.

"We don't know what they did to him Syd.  We might not be able to trust him."

"I know."  Sydney wiped her tears away.  "But I know Noah, he'll be okay."

"Just be careful."  Dixon squeezed Sydney's shoulder before going into the next cabin to phone Sloane.

Sydney watched Noah for about ten more minutes before she felt him start to wake.  He opened his eyes and looked around.  He finally smiled when he saw Sydney, and he squeezed her hand.

"Hey you."

"Hey."  Sydney brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.  "You're awake."

"And you saved my life."

"Not for the first time."  Sydney grinned.  "I do remember once in Spain, then another in Japan, then again in…"

"Okay, okay I get the picture."  Noah smiled and sat up a little.  "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"We have a problem."  Sydney looked up as Arvin Sloane Spoke.  It was the day after her mission to save Noah and she sat at her desk, filling out a report.  Sloane's face was angry and he motioned for her and Dixon to follow him into the conference room.

"What's wrong sir?"  Dixon looked utterly confused. 

_As he should._  Thought Sydney.  _He doesn't know anything._  Come to think of it, she didn't know anything either.  Vaughn hadn't been in contact with her since she left for Russia.

"I know your recovery of Agent Hicks went as planned…"

"Yes, we put him in the car that was to take him to the safe house ourselves."  Dixon smiled grimly.

"And the car never arrived."  Arvin turned to Sydney.  "Did you notice anything off about Hicks?"

"Besides all of his wounds?  No."  Sydney looked helpless and Sloane seemed to accept it.

"All right."  He sighed, obviously frustrated.  "I'll contact both of you if there is any news."

Sydney couldn't get out of there faster.

"Agent Hicks?"  Vaughn walked into the conference room and stood in front of Noah.  He had just gotten out of debriefing was slightly dazed.  Vaughn had come to offer him a job.

Noah looked up and half grinned.  "Knew Sloane was dicking around.  I mean 'black-ops division of the CIA', please, like they'd ever want someone like him running one of those."

"We understand you have been through a lot."  Vaughn's eyes flickered to Noah's cuts and bruises.  "But the CIA would like to offer you a job with us.  You would have to write a statement, concerning everything you knew while at your time at SD-6, but you would be given a job with us.  The real CIA."

Noah examined Vaughn for a moment.  "The real CIA, huh?  I wouldn't be able to go back to SD-6?"

"No."

"I wouldn't be able to see anyone from my old life?  My friends, my co-workers?"

"No."  Vaughn watched as Noah thought this over.

"Well okay then."  Noah looked up and grinned.  "Where do I sign up?"

Over the next week, Sydney heard nothing from Weiss or Vaughn about Noah.  Even Sloane hadn't found out anything.  Finally, exactly eight days after Noah's extraction, Sydney was called to the old warehouse.  She rushed through the security checks to find Weiss and Vaughn waiting for her.

"What's going on?  I haven't been told anything about Noah.  I don't even know where he is, or how he is…"

"Calm down Syd."  Weiss put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  "We've been spending the last week with Agent Hicks, debriefing him and getting his agent status up and running."

"You mean…oh god."  Sydney sighed relief.  "Thank god.  Where is he?"

"Waiting outside."  Said Vaughn.  It was obvious Noah and Sydney had a past, but so did she and he.  "He doesn't know that you are a double agent, so it might be a bit of a shock…"

"Damn Vaughn, just send him in."  Sydney looked like she was about to blow.

Weiss just grinned and dialed a number on his cell phone.  "Send him in."

Within minutes they heard the clang of metal and Noah walked in.  Sydney's back was to him, so he didn't notice her right away.

"Hey guys, what was with the waiting?  Philips nearly bored me to death with his 'I got shot in the ass' story."  He strolled up beside Sydney.  "Hey Syd.  So you guys wanna…"  Noah froze as he realized what he had just said.  He stopped and turned to face Sydney.  "Syd?"

"Hey Noah."  Was all she could get out.

"How…what?"

"Look man, I know this is really confusing…" Started Weiss, but it was if a light had gone off in Noah's head.

"Should've known you could be satisfied with just being a spy.  You had to go and be a double agent."  He grinned and hugged Sydney.  "Not the safest choice, but when did you ever do anything safe?"

"Never."  Grinned Sydney.  "We need to celebrate…" She turned to Vaughn and Weiss.  "You guys wanna come?"

"Y…" Vaughn started.

"That's okay."  Cut in Weiss.  He ignored Vaughn glaring at him and smiled at Noah and Sydney.  "You guys need to catch up.  We'll do the whole beer and pizza thing another time.  You guys go, have fun."

"You sure?"  Asked Sydney.  She looked worriedly at Vaughn.  Weiss saw the look and nudged a frowning Vaughn.  He scowled then put on a brave smile.

"Yeah, he's right.  Some other time."

"You heard 'em Syd."  Noah put his arm around Sydney and directed her out of the enclosure.  "See you guys tomorrow." 

Vaughn waited until he knew they were gone before he turned around and punched Weiss in the arm.

"Ow."  Weiss rubbed his muscle.  "What was that for?"

"Why did you say no to Syd?"

"Cause the whole night would have been full of awkward silences and been really uncomfortable.  Mike, she needs to get Noah out of her system and repair what happened with him before anything can happen between the two of you."  Weiss looked sorry for his friend.

Vaughn sighed and sat down on one of the crates.  "Get him out of her system huh?"  He looked up to Weiss.  "I really don't like the sound of that."

TBC


	7. Time Over

"You know what I find the strangest out of all of this?" Noah and Syd were walking through the park eating ice cream. "Not that you are a double agent, or that your dad is, or even that SD-6 is fake. No, the fact that my handler at the CIA is named Michael Vaughn. A name that I distinctly remember belonged to your child-hood sweetheart who broke your heart. Plus the fact that the two look incredibly similar."

Sydney sighed. "It is him Noah."

"What?" He grasped his chest in mock shock. "How could this be?"

Sydney giggled and smiled warmly at Noah. "Well if you want the full story of his recruitment, you're gonna have to ask him…"

"Sorry, what I should have said is, how do you feel about this?" Sydney looked up and found Noah looking back at her with a concerned look on his face. "I may have run off on you Syd, but I still care about you."

Sydney blushed. "He told me what really happened all those years ago."

"He didn't cheat on you?"

"No, he was just consoling a friend who's father had just died."

"Well if that's not the lamest excuse…" Noah grinned at Sydney's glare. "I'm kidding." They walked in silence before he spoke again. "Are you two together?"

"No, but…"

"But there's a chance and you want to see what happens." Noah sighed and turned around, facing Syd. "I guess now isn't a good time to tell you I actually did say goodbye before I left. I sent you an email."

"I never got an email from you Noah…" Sydney looked confused.

"I sent it encrypted in a junk email. It was an offer to come with me…"

"I set my account to delete all junk emails." Sydney looked up at Noah who smiled.

"Kinda figured you wouldn't of really left me hanging."

"No, but…"

"Our time is gone, isn't it?" Noah sighed when Sydney nodded. He gave her hug and kissed her gently on her forehead. "It was great Syd, really. You changed me, for the better."

"Like wise."

"Take care of yourself kid." Noah grinned at Sydney and walked away form her and down the street.

"You too." Whispered Sydney as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

* * *

Vaughn unlocked his door and patted Donavon on his head. He walked into the kitchen and put down his keys. He tiredly walked upstairs and into his bedroom. He hung up his coat and started to take off his tie. Just as he loosened it a thought popped into his head.

Vaughn walked over to his closet and pulled out a file box. He lifted the top and pulled out a picture. He sat down on his bed as he remembered the day captured in the picture.

_Flashback_

"Syd come on, just shoot the puck." Vaughn cast an annoyed look at his girlfriend who stood, rather unsteadily on skates at the centerline. Inside Vaughn was laughing at how cute Sydney looked trying her hardest to impress him on skates, which she seemed to suck at.

"Don't rush me."

It was her first time on ice skates since she was five and she was a little shaky. She started to move down the ice moving the puck. Sydney grinned as Vaughn spoke.

"Bristow skates down the ice, closing in on the goal, she shoots…she scores."

As the puck slid in passed Vaughn's feet, Sydney crashed into his with an enormous hug. They laughed, and Vaughn helped to steady her.

"What was that?"

"I didn't say I was completely incompetent." She grinned and they shared a kiss. Francie had shot the picture, at the moment when they melted into one another's arms.

Francie had given it to Vaughn as a grad present. She had said that was when he looked the happiest she had ever seen him. In the two places he loved the most. On the ice and in Sydney's arms.

_EndFlashback_

Vaughn sighed and placed the picture back in the box, along with all the other things he had saved from his relationship with Sydney. Although he hated the fact that he could put their love in a box, he hated the thought of throwing their memories away.

Vaughn left the box on his bed and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He grabbed Donavan's leash and they left to go for a run.

An hour later, Vaughn returned to his house, feeling relaxed and refreshed. He took of his dog's lease and jogged up to the house, but stopped as he saw someone standing in front of his door.

They seemed to be waiting, or maybe scared to knock. Vaughn patted Donavan's back and walked to the bottom of the steps.

"Can I help you?"

He sucked in a breath as the person turned around and smiled nervously at him. They walked down the steps to meet him and patted his dog's head.

"I hope so."

Vaughn smiled as his mind raced.

"Sydney."

TBC


	8. I Would Be Lying

An hour later, Vaughn returned to his house, feeling relaxed and refreshed.  He took of his dog's lease and jogged up to the house, but stopped as he saw someone standing in front of his door.

They seemed to be waiting, or maybe scared to knock.  Vaughn patted Donavan's back and walked to the bottom of the steps. 

"Can I help you?"

He sucked in a breath as the person turned around and smiled nervously at him.  They walked down the steps to meet him and patted his dog's head.

"I hope so."

Vaughn smiled as his mind raced.

"Sydney?"  He didn't know what to say.  He had never expected Sydney to show up at his front door at 8 at night.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here."  Sydney fidgeted and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.  "And there isn't really an easy answer for that.  It's pretty complicated, but the gist of it…I felt something."

"Felt something?"  Vaughn went from happy to confused.

"Feel."  Sydney corrected herself quickly.  "Truthfully.  I don't know if it is what I felt for you nine years ago, but I know it isn't hate."

"That's good."  Smiled Vaughn.

Sydney didn't respond, instead she just smiled at Vaughn.  It was as if she was waiting for him to speak.  When he finally did, he was grinning.

"Obviously we're not what we used to be.  But, you coming here tonight is a sign that you want to see if we could be.  Obviously I want to, but the question is, can you handle it?  Syd, this isn't going to be daisies and sunshine.  Your involvement in SD-6 and our in involvement in the CIA makes it hard on us, but…"

"But?"  Asked Sydney.  Vaughn just smiled at her.

"Want to come in?"

For a moment Sydney was silent, but then she smiled and nodded.   As Vaughn moved past her, his hand brushed hers and Vaughn wasn't surprised to fell his skin tingle.

"Even after all these years."  He murmured.  He unlocked his door and let Sydney go ahead with Donavan following them.

"This is your house?"  Smiled Sydney.  "It's nice, I like it."

"Thanks."  Vaughn walked into the kitchen.  "Would you like a drink?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

Vaughn stood across from Sydney on the other side of the counter.  For a moment they just watched each other.  Sydney started to uncomfortable under Vaughn's stare and turned around.  She walked out his back doors and onto his balcony.

"Syd?"  Vaughn walked up beside her.

"I did some thinking…"

"Thinking?"

"I know, now, that you didn't cheat on me all those years ago, and that ten years is a long time to hold a grudge, and that I am acting a little childish…"

"But?"

"But."  Sydney turned toward Vaughn with a desperate look on her face.  "I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about you millions of times over the years.  Of what really happened, what could have happened.  God Vaughn, I want to forget everything, I know it's complicated, but I juts want to pretend that that day never happened."

Vaughn sighed in relief.  "Oh god Syd."  He ignored his logic and kissed her full on.  He moaned when she let him.  The two rejoiced in the feelings of being in each other's arms. 

Vaughn ran his fingers threw her hair and the two moved backwards into the house.  Their kisses became insistent and they moved closer and closer to the stairs.  Finally Vaughn scooped Sydney up and carried her up the stairs.

Sydney giggled but became lost in Vaughn as her set her down next to his bed.  The two began to pull frantically at the other's clothes.  As Vaughn pushed Sydney onto her back on the bed, they each uttered one phrase that only pushed the other one more.

"I love you."

TBC


	9. Cry For Help From The Author

Sorry I haven't posted for the longest time.  I have been having writer's block.  I would love it if someone one could either beta my story or just help me to think of ideas.  I really want to keep going, but I need help.  Email me or review with a message.  Thanks.J

Julie

(rubyinc50hotmail.com)


	10. Worries

Sorry it took so long to post, I feel bad. :) Thanks to my great Beta, Cate, who has actually made my writing readable, another chapter is born. Thanks a million. Also to all the people who responded to my cry for help:  
  
Cate  
neptunestar  
alias fan  
serendipity112233  
olivia  
lmnop()  
Achillies

Your ideas were great, and just because they didn't show up in this chapter doesn't mean they won't in the next, thansk so much. And sorry if I forgot anyones's name. Thanks a bunch!:)

The next morning Sydney woke early with a smile on her face. She rolled over to find Vaughn sleeping soundly beside her. She traced the outline of his face and grinned. She had missed this.   
  
"Hey you." Vaughn lazily opened his eyes and smiled at Sydney.   
  
"Hey." Whispered Syd. They leaned in and both sighed in relief as their lips met. Vaughn hugged Sydney closer, pulling her by her waist. As they broke apart, Vaughn ran his fingers through Sydney's hair and smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Vaughn's smile moved on to become a full-fledged goofy grin.

"That's a something smile." Sydney tried to act serious, but Vaughn's grin became contagious. She giggled and nuzzled her head into his neck.

Vaughn closed his eyes as Sydney moved against him and sighed. "I missed you."

"Oh Michael." Vaughn raised his head to look at Sydney. He sat up a little as he noticed tears in his eyes.

"Hey, hey." He brushed the tears away with his thumbs and kissed her wet cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"It's been so hard…all these years…without you." Vaughn sat back as Sydney pulled herself up beside him, but kept her hand tightly in his. "In high school, when people would ask what I saw of when I thought of the future, do you know what I saw? You. Only you.

"Michael, I loved you so much. I would wake up in tears, years after. Even if I hadn't thought of you for months, there you would be…in my dreams. I've missed you so much Michael, it hurts."

Sydney was now fully crying. Vaughn's face fell as he listened and he hugged her tightly to him. He cradled her in his arms, letting her cry out her sadness. After many long minutes, which seemed like an eternity of sadness to Vaughn, Sydney sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you Michael. When I lost you before I fell. And if I lose you again, I am going to fall again…and if I do…I don't think I'll be able to get back up."

Vaughn's eyes filled with silent tears and he kissed Sydney full and hard. When he pulled back, tears were falling from both their eyes.

"You don't have to worry Syd, because I'm never going to let you fall." Sydney's face lightened a little at this and she hugged Vaughn. He pulled her back down onto the bed and they fell back asleep, together.

"Syd?" Vaughn grinned and nudged the sleeping woman beside him. "Sydney?"

"Don't frost the pie!" A determined look spread across Sydney's face and Vaughn laughed.

"Don't frost the what? Oh wake up Syd." Vaughn kissed her slobbery on the neck and laughed as she playfully swatted him. "Come on, I've got pancakes."

"Ohhhh pancakes." Said Syd dreamily as she yawned and stretched, finally opening her eyes. "Morning…"

"Morning." Vaughn lightly kissed Sydney on the mouth. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Smiled Sydney. "Vaughn…I know I said a lot, but…"

"We still have more to talk about? I know." He smiled softly. "I love you Sydney, and I will never let you fall. We'll get through this together."

"Thank you." Sydney's eyes teared up again, but Vaughn quickly brushed them away.

"Come on Syd, pancakes." He helped her off the bed.

"I just wanna freshen up." Grinned Sydney. "Meet you in the kitchen?"

"I'll wait a life time." Grinned Vaughn as he watched Sydney walk to the bathroom in his shirt and boxers.

"If it takes that long to look beautiful for you." Sydney paused at the door to the bathroom, grinning at Vaughn.

"You always look beautiful." Whispered Vaughn. Sydney heard him and blushed. She ducked into the bathroom and Vaughn laughed as he hurried down the stairs.

When he entered the kitchen, he heard his phone ring. Vaughn picked it up out of his jacket and put it to his ear as he began to set the table.

"Vaughn."

"Mike man, please tell me you are alone." Weiss's hurried voice came on and Vaughn grinned.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were insinuating something."

"Mike this is not the time." Said Weiss, obviously agitated. "Is Syd with you?"

"Yeah…hey how did you know?" Vaughn switched the phone to his other ear. "I'd invite you for breakfast but you know…"

"Mike, we are in deep shit."

"Eric." Vaughn put down the forks and knives he was holding and turned serious. "What's going on?"

"The CIA has an affirmation that you and Syd were seen talking outside your house last night, then going inside…Mike, SD-6 may have seen you too."

Sydney brushed her hair and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. For the first time since Danny's death, finding out about SD-6…she was happy.

After Noah had left, Sydney had wandered around the park. Watching kids play, adults talk…couples kiss. During all of this time, Sydney had thought about Vaughn. She ran through their time together in high school. The first day she had met him, the day he had kissed her, the prom, the night they had made love…all of this hadn't cleared anything up. Until she had flickered to the night he had come to Washington to find her. The moment when she had seen him through the crowd, when they had met and finally when he had said he loved her. It was that memory that set it straight for her.

It was as if Sydney's heart had burst open and all her feelings for Vaughn had been put in the spotlight. Her overwhelming love for him flooded her body an d Sydney felt as if she could fly.

All fears and doubts had fled from her mind at that moment. Sydney knew Michael Vaughn was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He was the man who she loved.

Sydney straightened Vaughn's shirt and boxers on her body and grinned. She skipped down the stairs to Vaughn.

"Michael?" Sydney had halted at the door to the kitchen when she saw him. Vaughn was sitting on a chair, hunched over, elbows resting on knees, hands in head. She slowly walked towards Vaughn and knelt down in front of him. "Sweetie?"

Vaughn looked up and Sydney made a tiny gasp as she saw that worry lines marred his face. He rubbed his face and looked back to her.

"Eric called." He watched her expression. "The CIA saw us last night…they think there's a chance SD-6 saw us too. They don't know for sure, they're sending your father in to try and see if Sloane knows anything, but…"

"Michael…?" Sydney was at a loss for words. So many emotions swirled through her head. Confusion. Anger. Worry. Sadness. Bewilderment. Sydney didn't know what had happened. A moment ago she had been filled from her head to her toes with love and happiness, now…nothing.

"They're coming…" Muttered Vaughn. His head was even more clogged than Sydney's. This morning was supposed to have been the morning they missed nine years ago. The morning that caused the pain and heartbreak. After a night of unbelievable ecstasy with Sydney…it wasn't supposed to end like this.

"What?" Sydney came out of her trance and looked up to Vaughn.

"The CIA, they…" He looked down at Sydney and pain filled his heart as he saw mountains of it looking back at him through her big brown eyes. "They're coming to get you, uncover of course, and take you to a safe house…till we know for sure."

"I…I want to stay with you." Tears leaked down Sydney's face. Vaughn's heart broke and he quickly got up, taking Sydney in his arms and hugging her tightly.

"I know." He whispered into her ear. "But we need to think with our heads, not our hearts. We'll be together soon. Everything will be okay…" Vaughn trailed off as he sat back down, this time with Sydney curled in his arms. The two waited there, trying to reassure each other, for the CIA to come and rescue them.

"Mr. Sloane?" Arvin Sloane looked up as a young man from Security Section knocked on his open door.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"There's something you might want to see." He walked forward and placed a pile of photos on Sloane's desk. The head of SD-6 picked up the photos and his eyebrows shot up.   
  
"Well this is interesting. Very interesting." Sloane looked over the pictures. They were of a young man a woman and Sloane's eyes lit up in recognition as he glanced over the photos again and again. "Very interesting."


	11. Consequences

"Michael?"

Vaughn looked down at Sydney. She sat curled up in his arms, hugging him tightly. He could tell she was scared. Her voice trembled and her eyes were rimmed with red. He could relate. On the inside, Vaughn could feel the tremors raking through him, making the huge knot in his stomach bigger and bigger.

"Yeah?"

"Do you…well, do you think Sloane knows?" As Sydney waited for Vaughn to answer, she studied him. His body language was calm, but his eyes betrayed him. The deep orbs reflected fear, sadness, confusion and anger. The emotions that flickered over his face shook Sydney's heart.

"I want to say that he's not that good…" Growled Vaughn. Anger seeped onto his face. "But you and I both know better."

Sydney didn't reply, instead she pulled Vaughn closer. He wrapped his arms around her and stared at the drawn curtains, thinking of all the torture he'd like to administer to Sloane. Sydney was lost in thoughts of what could have been if she had just heard Vaughn out all those years ago.

The two stayed huddled together, until the doorbell rang. Both heads shot up, but Vaughn was the one to get up. He walked silently to the door, pausing to look out the peephole. Vaughn felt as if the weight of the world had been levered a little, off his shoulders.

He unlocked the door and did his best not to run out and hug the five men standing on his porch. The one who had rug his doorbell, looked up from the clipboard he was holding and smiled crookedly.

"Hullo sir, Roberts & Co. Cleaning at your service. Are you a…" He glanced down at his clipboard. "Mr. Vaughn?"

"Yes." Inside Vaughn was jumping for joy.

"Your set for a 11 o'clock cleaning…may we?" The man gestured to the house.

"Of course." Vaughn stepped back and let the five men troop into the house. He quickly shut the door and turned around to see Weiss and four other CIA agents he knew gathered around a relieved looking Sydney.

"Weiss…" Sydney trailed off, seeing her friend's look. "What?"

Weiss nodded to the other men who started to do a sweep of Vaughn's house. He huddled Vaughn and Sydney into a corner and took out a frequency disturber device. Weiss looked between his two friends.

"Just to be safe. I know you two want information, but we have exactly twenty minutes to get Sydney home. Jack's been in to see Sloane. He hasn't said anything, except that he'll be calling her at exactly eleven thirty. To have her come in."

"Wait…" Vaughn started to protest. He could feel his body shaking. "We don't know if Sloane knows, but we're sending her in, alone?"

"We can't very well send in a CIA agent with her." Weiss looked just as worried for his old friend. Besides, she won't be alone." He pointed out. "Jack will be there."

"They're right Vaughn." Sydney sighed and pulled Vaughn into the next room. "I know this is hard, but we have to do it Sloane's way."

"I don't want to lose you…not again." Vaughn moved his hand up to brush a lock of Sydney's hair away, but dropped it, remembering the other agents. "You could be walking into a trap."

"Or not." Sydney tried to look reassuringly at Vaughn. "Sloane may not know, for all we know, it could just be a regular debriefing. My father…"

"If it's about you, Sloane would not tell your father." Vaughn had resentment ringing through his voice.

"We don't know that." Sydney looked longingly at Vaughn, wanting to reach out and touch him. "You'll see me again…soon."

"Sydney…" She stopped him, putting her hand on his.

"Vaughn, I love you." Quickly Sydney kissed Vaughn and hurried out to meet the other agents. Vaughn watched as the extraction team lead his love away.

"There has been a betrayal." Sloane walked around the conference table. Sydney, Jack, Marshall, Dixon and four other SD-6 agents sat around the large table. Only Jack seemed undisturbed by this news. The other agents all seemed confused as to what their boss was speaking about.

"Sir?" Asked Dixon, when Sloane didn't continue.

"One of our agents has betrayed the trust we give our employees. They have disturbed the peace of our…family." Sloane's knuckles went white as they held onto the back of an empty chair.

Sydney had never seen Sloane so mad. He looked like he wanted to crush the world beneath his foot. Although he showed no signs of marking her as the traitor, Sydney was still on her guard. Between worrying about Vaughn and Sloane, Sydney felt like curling up and crying.

"Who is this traitor?" Asked Sonta. Sydney had worked with the woman, finding her pleasant and a strong head on missions.

"For now…" Sighed Sloane. "Security Section has asked me not to reveal their name. I am only to alert you of their crime and to warn you all to be on your guard for any more such traitors." He looked around at them all, a frown creasing his brow. "That is all. Take care."

With that, Sloane left. Sydney was in shock. She had never had such a meeting. The other agents all filed out, leaving only her and her father.

Jack got up and quickly shut the conference room doors, then slid into the seat next to her. He opened his pen, and Sydney saw the red glow of a frequency disrupter.

"We have three minutes." As always, Jack Bristow was clearly far from happy. "What you did last night, besides that it was beyond stupid and could of cost you your life, was…"

"Dad, I do not need this right now." Sydney's voice was low and menacing. She got up to leave.

"Sloane doesn't know about you and Vaughn." Sydney halted at her father's words. She sat back down. "Something else happened last night…"

"Dad…?"

"Last night, Security Section became aware of Noah Hicks…freedom. He was spotted at the pier with Ana Espinosa."

"What?" Sydney felt her chest seize up. "But, Noah…he…"

"Apparently he was working as an assassin while undercover for Sloane. Ana was one of his contacts…" Jack almost looked sympathetic.

"Dad…what happened?"

"This morning when agents went to check on him at the safe house, they found him dead. Sydney, Security Section killed Noah."

"Oh god." Sydney dropped back into her chair. "Noah…?" She couldn't believe it. She had just seen him. It wasn't fair. She lost him for so long, and now…now he was gone for good.

"Sydney, I…" Jack started to speak, but stopped as the beeping from the frequency disrupter. "I think we should go over your report of the Moscow mission. It seems to be a little sparse."

"Of course." Sydney fell right back into spy protocol. Inside, she was a mess. How could everything go from so right to so wrong in one night?

"Agent Vaughn."

Vaughn stopped and turned as he heard his name. Kendall walked towards him with a frown.

"We have a problem." The stone faced man looked hard at him.

"Sir, I know that we made a mistake…"

"If only this was your fault." Kendall laughed. "This morning Agent Hicks was found dead at the CIA safe house."

"What?"

"It seems Hicks was operating a business of his own under Sloane's nose. He was working as a freelance assassin while in Russia. He left the safe house to meet with one of his contacts last night. SD-6 spotted him and invaded the safe house."

Kendall passed Vaughn a folder. He opened it was surprised to find pictures of Noah and Ana Espinosa, an enemy of Sydney's and a member of K-Directorate, talking.

"That's why Sloane called her in."

"If you're referring to Agent Bristow," Kendall frowned. "That is correct. Jack accompanied her in. They should be back within the hour." He started to walk away, but turned back. "Oh, and Agent Vaughn."

"Yes?"

"Try and keep your personal life separate from your work." Kendall smirked and walked away, leaving a very relieved, but very pissed off Vaughn.


	12. Suprises Come Alive

Author's Note: Finally, its back! I'm really sorry about the hiatus, guys. But finally my writer's block has disappeared and the story is back. I hope you guys all love it and please review. J

The next time Vaughn saw Sydney, they were in a convenience store on Third, almost a week after what had happened. She looked tired and upset. Vaughn walked over to the fridges and pulled out a drink, reading the label. Sydney walked down the aisle, looking at some chips on the other side.

"I'm glad everything worked out." Sydney's voice was shaky. Vaughn hurt to see her his bad. He wished that he could turn around and hug her. He wished that SD-6 never existed. He wished he had of told Sydney all those years ago what really happened. But wishing didn't get you anywhere.

"I am too." Was all he could say. There was so much more, just waiting to be unleashed, but he knew he couldn't. If not only for protocol, then for their safety too.

"My dad told me about…" Sydney couldn't even say his name. She felt like she was being un loyal. She should have looked harder into Noah's past. She had been so happy just to have him back, she had been blinded by it. Maybe if she had just…

"…go to the center." Sydney snapped out of her trance as she realized Vaughn had been talking to her. She raised her head and glanced at him in her peripheral vision.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said that Kendall wants you to go to the center." Sydney knew he was talking about the Joint Task Center. This meant they had some question for her. Sydney didn't know if she could deal with it right now. Her head hurt and she was still grieving Noah's death. There never seemed to be any time in the spy world. No time to complete missions, no time to grieve for the ones you lose…no time for a real life.

"When?" God, she wanted to hold Vaughn right now. She felt like if even just took her hand in his, he could make all the bad things in her life go away. He used to be able to do that when they were in High school. When ever she was sad or upset, he would hold her and she felt better…safe.

"As soon as possible." Vaughn looked at her reflection in the glass. He sighed and moved to the other side of the aisle…a little bit away from her and began to look at chips as well.

Sydney looked surprised to see him so close but she didn't move away. Instead she glanced around for the store cameras. Seeing that they weren't pointing at her and Vaughn for another minute, she slipped her hand in Vaughn's and squeezed it.

She saw Vaughn smile and she felt her heart beat race as he rubbed his thumb over hers. She felt warmth spread through her body and her head felt light. Sydney knew everything would some how work out…she had Vaughn.

Sydney ran through the series of checks to get to the Task Force. She thought longingly of the day when she could enter through the front door…with Vaughn. She finally entered the man room and zipped up her jogging sweater. Sydney looked around, not seeing Kendall or her father, she walked over to Weiss.

"Hey." She smiled at her old friend and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to thank you…for helping the other day. I know you…"

"It was no problem, Syd." Weiss grinned at her. "Just glad you and Vaughn are okay. It was rough these past years."

"I know." Sydney looked at her hands. "I just can't wait until everything is done. With SD-6, with Sloane…I just want out."

Before Weiss could reply, Kendall came walking up accompanied by Vaughn and Jack. Vaughn smiled at Sydney with his eyes conveying how happy he was to see her. She did her best not to blush and looked at Kendall and her father.

"You've been debriefed about the situation from last week?"

Sydney blinked in surprise but nodded. She had thought that's why they had called her, to ask her about Noah and his death.

"Good." Kendall nodded curtly. "Let's move on. At o six hundred hours today, we received a walk in."

"Who?" Sydney looked between Kendall, her father and Vaughn. Something was wrong. They all knew something she didn't.

"Irina Derevko." Kendall looked to Jack when Sydney drew a blank face. "You didn't tell her?" He looked at him accusingly. "After all these years?"

"Tell me what?" Sydney looked at the three men before her. "Who is Irina Derevko?"

"Irina Derevko is a international terrorist." Vaughn looked about ready to explode.

Sydney tried to ask him what he meant, but Jack cut in sharply.

"Thank you, Agent Vaughn." The sarcasm was evident in his voice. "Sydney…I know this is going to be hard to take…"

"Stop treating me like a child." Demanded Sydney. "Tell me who this woman is."

"She's your mother." Stated Jack, bluntly.

"My mother died." Was Sydney's immediate response. She didn't even have to think about it. Sydney had spent years mourning the death of a mother she hardly knew. Laura Bristow had died in a car crash when Sydney was only six. Since then, Sydney had always felt a longing for a mother.

"Sydney…" Jack hesitated. He looked around, as if noticing for the first time they were in the middle of the task center. "Irina Derevko is a Russian spy. She was sent here years ago to marry an American CIA officer…"

"No…" Sydney took a step away from her father as the realization sunk in.

"The car crash was her escape. The Man, the terrorist that Sloane has had you and Dixon following…its Derevko." Jack was not oblivious to the fact that Sydney was starting to panic. He moved closer, in his best attempt to comfort her. "She never died, Sydney…"

Sydney froze in shock. Those three words, the words that she had wished for, for a lifetime, now seemed so vile. It had always been her dream as a child for her mother to come home…to her. Now, learning that her mother was a spy, that she was a child of deceit…she wished her father had never said the words.

"But…" She looked hopelessly around at the people who stood beside her. Kendal was as stony faced as ever. Weiss looked sorry, as if he pitied her. Her father looked concerned but at the same time he looked angry. Vaughn…Vaughn looked seething, but Sydney had no idea. What reason did Vaughn have to be mad about this information? Maybe he was mad that she was hurting…she didn't know.

"Agent Bristow…" Started Kendall. "Director Devlin thinks it is imperative that you speak to your mother."

"We already discussed this." Ground out Jack. "Irina will have no contact with Sydney."

"Well, beside the fact that that is not in your control," Smirked Kendall. "Sydney is the only one who can speak to her mother."

"What? Why?" Sydney's head shot up.

"Irina Derevko refuses to speak to anyone…but you."

Sydney stared at Kendall. He couldn't be serious. Talk to a woman who has supposedly been dead for almost thirty years? She still hadn't even wrapped her head around the fact that she was alive.

"Sydney." She looked up to find her father beside her. "You don't have to do anything…"

She found herself suddenly disliking her father. He had kept her in the dark for…well, who knows how long about the truth. All these years and nothing. She looked at her father with hatred in her eyes.

"When can I see her?"

TBC


End file.
